


Black and Purple

by VealChopz



Category: The LEGO Batman Movie (2017), The Nut Job (2014)
Genre: M/M, will arnett - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VealChopz/pseuds/VealChopz
Summary: Surly runs into someone unexpected while out on the town with Buddy at night.





	Black and Purple

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that came to mind... and I had to put out into the verse... I apologize for nothing

It was too dark in the park to make anything out for sure. But that didn't phase Surly. He knew the park well enough and if it was dark then there was less chance that he and Buddy would get caught.

Though Surly was sure the entire park knew he and Buddy were a couple at this point, he didn't need them knowing the down and dirty details of their relationship. Mainly the part where Surly and Buddy occasionally got a little frisky and played a much kinkier game of hide and seek.

As Surly skirted down an alley towards what he thought was freedom, he heard footfalls behind him. Apparently, Buddy was much more clever than Surly had realized. Not all that surprising.

What was surprising was being all out tackled from behind. As Surly hit the wet ground, his attacker behind him, Surly let out a startled yelp. In all of their lovemaking, Surly hadn't ever recalled Buddy's hands being nearly so rough. Needy, yes. But never so brutal in their exploration of his fur as if he'd never felt him before.

Then he heard it. An odd clicking noise behind him as a raspy voice cut through the damp night. "You're not the Joker."

That definitely wasn't Buddy. And yet, despite the fact that neither male was who the other was expecting, the hard grip continued its invasive exploration, making Surly wince. "And you are definitely not Buddy."


End file.
